Echostar's refuge
by Lionblaze's Friend
Summary: A normal rouge cat named Echo is driven to clan life after being captured by clan cats. He learns to survive and is told to be important
1. Curiosity kills the cat

"Echo, give the yarn back to your sister." Rose ordered. Reluctantly he gave the ball of string back to his sister, Petal. "Ha ha! I got it." She bragged as she rolled the ball around. "Well you!-Whatever!"

He finished. He sniffed the air and picked up the oder of a monster. "Mom why does the city smell werid?" He asked. She let out an amused purr. "You sound like a clan cat!" She teased purring as her kit jumped on top of her curiosity shining bright in his blue eyes. "I want to hear about the clans!" He said. Her eyes suddenly grew dark. She was about to say something when Petal screeched. Rose and Echo spun around claws unsheathed, They slid them back in as they realized that it was Dash, the kit's dad and the mother's matemate. He had two huge rats in his jaw. "Dinner!" He yelled. They ate then went to bed. Echo could not sleep. _ Why did Rose get sad when I said clans?_


	2. A strange dream

Echo felt odd, as if he was floating._ What the? A starry _cat came out of a forest nodding to Echo. "You are an echo that spreads through a large distance." _My name?_ Before Echo can awnser the cat.fades away. He woke up with his tail twitching in irritation._ You are an **echo** thats spread through a large distance._ He repeated the words of his dream. _It's nothing_... He padded to his sister who was licking water from a puddle. He greeted them. No response. "Okay, ha ha. Stop now!" He meow sarcastically. A chill ran down his spine. _Am I still dreaming?_ He yelled as loud as he could. He heard nothing but the echo of his voice. Echo heard pawsteps behind him. " You are an echo, Echo." This blue-gray she cat meowed. "Who are you!?" His meow trembled. "I am Fernstar! Leader of Thunderclan! Or well used to be." He voice rang. "Thunderclan? Wait! You're dead! This is a Starclan warrior. MMy mom told me about you!" He meow less terrified now. " You're a smart one. You shall journey to uncharted territorys. Be calm. Starclan light your paw steps." She faded. Echo woke up. He immediately sniffed the air. I smelled musty. She looks up to see a cat looking down on him.


	3. Rough

_**I start off by saying sorry for grammar mistakes. I will try to keep this up.**__**Keep meowing,**__**Lionblaze's friend**_

"Is this the one?" a dark gray tom asked to a light gray cat. "Let's see." She looked at this light brown pretty she-cat and slowly nodded. She had fixed her eyes to Echo's, who was still confused. She had a hostile glare now. The she launched herself at him. He was shocked, but his instincts kicked in as his claws slid out. He batted at the she-cat's face. She lost her grip tumbling to the ground. Echo yowled in satisfaction, before leaping on her again. She narrowly avoided the attack. It made Echo stagger and lose his balance, leaving is soft belly exposed. The brown she wasted no time in rushing over to him. She was standing over him paw in the air. Echo waited for the finishing blow. He flinched as he waited. "Enough!" A powerful voice flooded the cheering in the crowd. "Great job, Brightpaw. Get some rest." She ordered, as Brightpaw walked away with her chest high with pride she turned to Echo. "You fight good for a kit. You have the courage of a warrior." She meowed. Echo, still trembling asked, "Where am I?" She avoided the question. "What is your name little one?" She asked calming the kit a little bit. Still a bit suspicious he nodded. "Echo, Echo of the city. That's what my mom called me." She looked down at Echo with a suprised look she looked to a golden tom sitting in a den. "I am Hollystar, leader of Thunderclan." His heart dropped. _Why am **I** here?_ He wondered. He was excited forgetting about his family. "Echo, we need a favor to ask you. Will you join our clan?" Hollystar asked. The question shocked him more than the the crowd. "He is not a clan cat! Just a dirty rouge." Yowls of agreement spreaded like wildfire. _If she is the leader, I don't have to listen to them. This is my chance to be special!_ "Y-yes I would like to join." He yowled. The leader looked down at him with a smile. "You're smart welcome to Thunderclan, Echopaw." He knew a bit about clan life from his parents, they told him about the noble warrior code. "Your mentor shall be Darkwhisker, the very dark gray one. May Starclan light your path." Echopaw recalled the dark gray tom. Darkwhisker was not happy, Echopaw could tell he tried to hide it. He padded up to his mentor and repectfully licked the cat's shoulder. Darkwhisker walked away. Echopaw was stunned. _I should be training._ Darkwhisker went over to this white and gray cat. "Stonefur I don't know about training this 'Echopaw'." Stonefur looked disappointed. "He will make a fine warrior. As long as he keeps his nose clean."

_**I TOLD YOU THEYD BE LONGER. I NEED OC's**__**Lion blaze's friend.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_He will be a fine warrior if he keeps _his nose clean. Echopaw recalled the cruel words said by his mentor Darkwhisker. He had joined the clan 15 days ago. It already felt like moons. Darkwhisker complimented him by saying he was a fast learner.

He was a good hunter bring back a mouse or two everytime he went hunting, and that was not often. The clan did not completely trust him yet, that was an excuse for Echopaw to do extra apprentice duty in camp. He had recalled learning about Windclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan and Skyclan. "Echopaw! Come here." He recalled the harsh voice of Darkwhisker. He padded up to Darkwhisker. "Yes?" He meowed innocently, not wanting to get into trouble with his mentor. "You're going to the gathering with Brightpaw, Nightpaw, Doveclaw, and of course Hollystar." He meowed briskly as if wanting to go. Echopaw held in a _**mroww**_ of laughter. _He's acting like an apprentice!_ But he was excited. He's going to meet the legendary leaders! Though the choice of cats going was small and not his favorite group he did have one friend in that group, Nightpaw. He was still unpopular with his clan but Nightpaw was nice. He ran to his friends side. "Remember yesterday when Barkear tripped over the tree root?" Echo paw let out a _**mroww**_ of amusement with his friend. "Remember when-" He was cut off by Brightpaw "Hush, you two are so hyper that you wouldn't know if a fox ate you!" She hissed. They both laughed and went along. Hollystar stopped, she bounded up to Echopaw. "Now, this is your first gathering but please act like a mature warrior. Got it?" She asked. He could not hold his excitement, but he nodded to the leader. They came closer to the fourtrees. He smelt a fish reek. "Riverclan." He mumbled. And there they were at the botbottom of the Great Rock. The 5 leaders nodded. "I'll start." A golden tom's voice rang through the clan's territory. "That is Bouncestar, he is the Skyclan leader. his deputy is Appleshade." His friend meowed. "Nothing new to report. Prey is fine." Next a gray-brown tom nodded. "That is Windclan's leader Sharpstar. Some say he had a litter he gave away. His deputy is Spottedclaw."

Echopaw looked at the leader. "Nothing much. We found a fox but our patrol of: Spottedclaw, Birchpaw, Crowhisker, and Applepaw. All fine fighters, as we drove the fox back to it's musty den. The clans cheered and they stuck there chest out in pride. "I'll go next." a pure black she meowed. "That's Beestar. I know she does not look like a bee but her remarks sting. Her deputy is Ratclaw." Echopaw was still thankful for his friend. "We don't have much to report." She just nodded to this new leader. "Must be Riverclan." Echopaw meowed. "Yep her name is Rainstar. Her deputy is Reedclaw." Nightpaw meowed.

"We have a new litter of strong kits to add to the nursery." Then the leader nodded to Hollystar. "You know Hollystar and Darkwhisker. You're lucky to be his apprentice." He meowed enthusiasticly. "Yeah." Echopaw sarcastically huffed.

"Nothing much to report." Hollystar meowed. Echopaw was tired and ready to go to sleep.

_Where am I? _Echopaw thought. He recalled the floating feeling. _A dream? _He heard and echo of wailing cats in a pool of darkness. _An **echo.**_ A voice said. Then he woke up. In his Thunderclan home. "Hey Echopaw. Get up it's time for dawn patrol." _Yay, something to do._ He went with Berrywing Darkwhisker, Nightpaw, and Brightpaw. They went patrolling and saw a Windclan patrol padding of Thunderclans hunting ground with a peice of prey in there jaws. "Where do you think you are going?" Darkwhisker snarled. "Mouse-dung. We need this prey. And besides It ran all the way here." Echopaw could tell he was lying and apparently so could Darkwhisker as he yelled the command "ATTACK!" Echopaw leaped at an apprentice claws slid out. He dodged a fast blow and came behind the clumsy apprentice. He scratched the tom and he yowled in pain. Echopaw was ready for anything until the apprentice faked him out and got a huge claw to his face. This enraged Echopaw as he hissed and drew down a fast heavy attack that left his opponent running. "Windclan this is a battle we can't win retreat!" Echopaw stood there proudly as his mentor complimented him. He had felt like a true warrior for the first time in his life.


End file.
